The purpose of this application is to develop realiable, renewable, cost effective, specific, high affinity antipeptide affitnity reagent to be successfully used in mass spec based cancer biomarker detection methods such as SISCAPA, for the analysis of patient plasma. Early detection of cancer is a key to successful and cost effective treatment. Routine monitoring of the plasma biomaker levels is a non-invasive method for screening for cancer and monitoring for recurrence after treatment. SISCAPA is one such technology that allows the monitoring of biomarker levels in the plasma of healthy and diseased individuals. In order to detect the presence of relevant biomarker levels in the plasma, high affinity highly specific anti-peptide capture reagents must be developed. In this application we propose to develop, high affinity monoclonal antibodies to 10 biomarker peptides to be successfully used in SISCAPA application as a proof of concept. The goal is to provide a reliable innovative platform technology that can consistently, efficiently, and cost effective generate high quality renewable anti-peptide cancer biomarker reagents.